


Double Scoop Rocky Road

by Sillydodobird



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Now that season 3 is out this is hella unrealistic for Robin but I’m going to keep it up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillydodobird/pseuds/Sillydodobird
Summary: ‘I look like a goddamn idiot.’ Steve thinks while looking in the mirror in the break room, which is really just the size of a walk in pantry.The uniform sucks, the paycheck is subpar at best, and Steve prays to god that no one from school comes into the shop and sees him.-------This is basically just Scoops Ahoy drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

_‘I look like a goddamn idiot.’_ Steve thinks while looking in the mirror in the break room, which is really just the size of a walk in pantry.

The uniform sucks, the paycheck is subpar at best, and Steve prays to god that no one from school comes into the shop and sees him. 

Steve is debating if the minimum wage is really worth it when a blonde girl walks in wearing the female version of the ugly sailor outfit but Steve thinks it looks better on her.

She sets her bag down by the small filing cabinet and turns to face Steve, who now realizes he’s just been standing in the middle of the room staring at her and is feeling about as stupid as he looks.

“Uh, hey! I’m Steve.” He introduces. “Steve Harrington.” 

The blonde girl furrows her brows and gives him a once over. He’s never seen her before and he briefly wonders if she is from out of town. She looks around the same age as him, maybe a little younger. 

“Yeah I know. I sat behind you in math class last year.” She says while straightening out her Scoops Ahoy hat.

Steve sputters, he’s pretty positive he’s never seen this girl before and that it was Ian Saunders who sat behind him in math. “Wait, really?” 

She’s still giving him a strange look and then says “Nah I’m just joking. I just moved into town in May.” She breaks into a smile and Steve cracks a small one back.

“My names Robin.” She says. He notices she has freckles dotting across her face and nose and wonders if she moved from some place warm and sunny. 

“Nice to meet you Robin, do you have a passion for Ice Cream as well?” Steve jokes while reaching out a hand for her to shake. _‘That was lame. Way to go, Harrington’_

She takes it and laughs, “Of Course, becoming an ice cream connoisseur is my dream job.”

The uniform sucks, the paycheck is subpar at best, but at least he won’t have to deal with it all alone.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s a slow day for the stop as its only 1pm on a Tuesday.

He is restocking the sprinkles (Rainbow, Chocolate _and_ Cotton Candy) when he hears a groan from the front of the store. 

“This is the third time they’ve played this song today.” Robin’s mopping the black and white tile floor. Her black converse keep sticking to the floor, between small children running around and clumsy parents the Scoops Ahoy floor is constantly dirty.

Madonna’s _‘Material Girl’_ is playing from the speaker box above Steve’s head. He doesn’t mind the song but he’d die before he’d admit that he knows all the words. Dustin and Lucas already make fun of him for singing along to _‘What’s love got to do with it?’_ by Tina Turner. 

“Not a Madonna fan?” 

Robin rolls her eyes and asks “Are you?”.

Steve shrugs and closes the sprinkles lid and starts wiping down the syrup containers. He's not picky, he listens to whatever is on MTV and the radio. Nancy would put on a Whitney Houston or a Taylor Dayne record during their late night study sessions. 

“What kind of music do you listen to?” He wonders if she likes Bruce Springsteen or Journey. She doesn’t look like someone who would be interested in bands like Whitesnake or Motley Crue.

Robin squeezes out the water in the mop before answering Steve’s question, “New Order, Siouxsie and the Banshees, and The Crue just to name a few. Ever listen to anything by them?” 

Steve most definitely has not, “Yeah, once or twice.”

Robin raises an eyebrow and his is positive she can tell he is lying through his teeth. “Yeah? I can make you a mixtape if you want?” 

Alternative rock is not something Steve has ever been into but he figures he can give it a listen. He can always give it to Will if he hates it, the small kiddo is always listening to the rock mixtapes his older brother makes for him. He wonders if Jonathan makes Nancy any playlists and then decides he'd rather not know.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Robin nods her head and smiles at him before turning back to continue mopping the floor.

The song changes and Steve wants to ask if _‘Radio Ga Ga’_ by Queen meets her approval but before he can a small group comes inside the shop and Steve goes to take their orders.

 _‘I’ll ask her later.’_ He thinks before scooping mint chocolate chip into a waffle cone.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve hears them before he sees them. The little shits are so loud he’s surprised the mall security hasn’t asked them to leave. 

The party knows Steve works at Scoops Ahoy. The party does **NOT** know that Steve has to wear this hideous uniform. 

He contemplates ducking behind the counter before realizing how lame and embarrassing it would be to hide from 14 year old's. 

He turns his back from the storefront and braces himself for the ridicule he is about to receive.

Lucas is the first to spot him and as soon as he does he lets out a laugh and says “Ho-ly Shit! Nice outfit Steve! Or should I say, Nice outfit Matey!” 

Steve turns back around towards the front and there’s the whole party, minus Dustin who is still at camp, standing in front of the ice cream counter and laughing at Steve in his stupid uniform. 

“Laugh it up, you little shits.” Steve says while crossing his arms across his chest. “At least I get paid to look stupid, you guys do it for free.” 

“Oh No! Captain Steve is angry! He might make us walk the plank!” Max jokes and the party continues to laugh even harder. 

A camera flashes in the corner of his eye and Steve snaps his head towards El who is holding an old Polaroid camera, a Christmas gift from the Byers family, waiting for the picture to be spat out.

Steve lets out a noise of anguish and if it was anyone besides El, he would have already reached over the counter and ripped the photo from their hands. He knows El didn't take the photo to keep as blackmail but to keep it for memories.

Steve hears a small laugh from behind him and turns around and notices Robin is leaning against the break room door with a hand covering her mouth to hide her laughter. 

Steve groans and points a finger at her, “Hey! You can’t laugh at me when you are wearing the same outfit!”

Robin lets out another small laugh, rolls her eyes and starts walking towards him. Before he can open his mouth to introduce her to the kids, Robin is already at the counter and leaning over it to see the photo El took. Eleven turns the developed photo towards them and Robin breaks out into a large smile and turns back towards him, “The photo doesn’t do you justice, Steve. You look even more dorky in real life.” 

The kids continue laughing at Steve and he can already tell that they approve of Robin. 

“Alright, Alright, HEY! If you all continue laughing at me then no one gets ice cream!” Its an empty threat but it does the trick. 

Lucas chooses Fudge Brownie with extra chocolate sprinkles. 

Max goes with strawberry cheesecake. 

WIll stays true to the classics and ask for a vanilla cone.

Mike and El are disgustingly adorable when they order a banana split to share. 

After all the kids are settled into a booth with their ice cream, Robin nudges his shoulder. “So how do you know them?” 

“I’m their, uh, babysitter.” Technically it’s not a lie. He doesn’t think she would believe him even if he told her the whole truth. 

“Babysitter? Their parents trust them with you?” She teases. 

“I’ll have you know I am a damn good babysitter.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you going to the fair?” Steve asks while staring at the clock. Only ten more minutes until 9 and then they can lock the door and clock out. 

Robin is leaning against the cash register and is counting the tips they made today, a pitiful pile of coins and two or three dollar bills. 

“Um, maybe? When does it open?” 

Steve thinks back to the poster that was recently put up in the food court, “I think the poster said next Weekend.” 

Dustin will be back from camp on Wednesday and Steve already knows he is going to be dragged to the fair by the kids on one of his days off. Steve can’t lie he’s looking forward to seeing the curly haired dork. Dustin sends postcards from camp and Steve sends letters back updating him on life back in Hawkins. Steve mentioned Robin once or twice. 

Robin hums for a second, “Are you going?” 

Steve shakes his head and answers “Yeah, I know the shitheads are going to drag me there.” 

Robin glances up at him with a confused look, “The shitheads?” 

“The kids I babysit.” He explains. 

She nods in understanding and continues counting. Robin doesn’t really answer his question about going to the fair, but that’s okay. Steve’s been working with Robin for a little over two weeks now, he’s slowly learning more and more about her. 

So far Steve knows; 

_Robin likes Star Wars but thinks Star Trek better._

_She takes the bus to and from work, she’s saving up for a car and for college._

_Her favorite ice cream flavor is Superman, a flavor Scoops does not sell and one Steve has never heard of. Robin swears it’s the best._

_She is allergic to pineapples and that she once had a really bad allergic reaction to it in middle school._

_Some days she’s quiet and would rather just listen to the overhead music, other days she’s talkative and energetic._

_Robin saw The Police in concert about two years ago. She and her friends drove for hours to get to chicago for the concert._

Steve thinks Robin is interesting. She’s definitely not someone he would have hung out with in high school and he’s pretty sure Robin wouldn’t have wanted to hang out with Steve from high school. He doesn’t share a lot of the same interests with Robin, but that's okay, she’s easy to talk to and she makes him laugh. 

“You ready?” Steve jerks his head towards her. Robin has finished counting and is walking towards the back door to grab her bag.

Steve walks to the back and takes off his shirt leaving him in a plain white undershirt and the ugly sailor shorts. He glances back towards Robin, who has donned a windbreaker, and considers asking if she would like a ride home but ultimately decides that she will probably say no. 

They are walking out to the parking lot when Robin speaks up. 

“Does the bus run to the fairgrounds?” She asks and Steve remembers she’s new in town. 

“I’m not sure.” Steve can honestly say he has only ridden the Hawkins public transport system a handful of times, “You can carpool with me and the kids if you want to? I promise they are not as annoying as they seem.” 

Robin snorts and nods. “Yeah that sounds cool. Did you want to go Friday night?” 

Steve blinks, he is honestly a little shocked she actually agreed to hang out with him and a bunch of small freshman on a Friday night, and quickly nods in agreement.

Robin smiles and grabs her bag, rummaging through it and then finds a pen and a receipt from the Chinese food court place, she writes down her address and hands it to Steve.

Robin and Steve part ways to go home for the night. It’s not til Steve is pulling up into his driveway that he realizes his car is to small to hold all of the kids plus Robin comfortably. 

_‘The kids will just have to deal and squeeze together in the back.’_ Steve thinks before walking inside for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe its less than a month until Season 3 comes out!


End file.
